Good Bye, Big Brother
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: In the middle of WW2, Canada is fatally wounded by himself, until his big brother hurries through all the danger to get to him and bring him back to safety to be saved. Sadly, it doesn't work, as Canada tries to stay alive as America talks to him and keeps him as calm as he could be, only with Canada thinking; wishing he could repay his brother's kindness. USCan/brothers
1. Part One

_Good bye, Big Brother_

_Why? Why did this happen? _

_This entire war… throughout all the death, the bombings, the gun shots, we've been so lucky, none of us were hurt; until now. The Axis attack came out of no where, the bombing hit hard… all I heard was screams, and then one fell in front of me. _

_I couldn't feel anything below my waist, my chest striked with pain with every beat of my heart, my lungs wouldn't take in air as much as I tried to grasp it, everything was blurry, I couldn't hear I thing, I felt tired, so very tired… _

_I'm dying… I never thought it would be here, the middle of the battle field, all by myself. I'm not afraid to die… just keep saying it… I'm not afraid… I don't care if I'm alone… I don't care… I can only wonder about everyone else though…_

_Kumajirou… I can only hope you'll be alright… France… my father… I wish I could see you smile again…. Britain… All I want to hear is your loud arguments… America… big brother… I wish I could just hear your obnoxious voice again…_

… _I can hear it now… no… that's really your voice? Al?… W-Where are-_

"Matthew! ! !" _I hear him, throughout all the strange silence and gun shots, I can hear him… _"Mathew! ! !" _I tried opening my eyes more, I can see him…. He's running towards me… is he crazy?… it's dangerous to run out here… _

_My eyes feel to heavy to keep them open anymore… slowly I close them, the vision of America is gone in the darkness, I can't even hear him anymore._

_Am I dead?… I don't feel anything anymore… nothing except the cold… ice… _

_No, I'm still breathing… I'm still alive… Slowly my hearing comes back, _"Someone help! Get help out here! France! England! Someone!" _I hear his voice again… I try opening my eyes, all the pain strikes through my core. His blonde hair, his bright blonde hair, that's all I can see through all the blur. My eyes settle a bit, his figure comes out more, I could see his face now, him leaning over me, he's holding me, he's holding me in his arms… and I barley feel it…_

"A-Al…" _I chock out with whatever breath I could. He pet my head a bit._

"Shh, Mat don't talk," _He told me. _"J-Just hang in there, help is coming." _I hear him call for France or Britain again, anyone to help. It's strange, it looks like he's crying… I've never seen him cry… He calls out more for help as I realize no one will come, it's too dangerous, and that meant America had risked his life just to get over to me… you moron…_

"A-Al…"_ I tried again._ "G-go back…" _I couldn't breathe enough to speak out… _"G-Get out…of h-here…"

"No way! Mattie! I won't leave you!" _He cried. _"Just hang with me, please, I'll get you back to safety and we'll get you help." _I want to believe his words… The more pain striking through my body shattered any hope though…. _

"A-Al…Please…Go…" _Don't do this, don't risk your life for mine, it's too late. _"Y-You're being…S-Stupid…"

"I'm not being stupid, I told you I won't go back without you." _I felt his grip get tighter around me. _"Listen, I'm gonna lift you up and carry you back okay? This is gonna hurt." _The second he tried to lift me up I cried in pain, it overwhelmed me, I've never felt like this… _"I'm sorry Mattie…" _He tried putting me down again so he could regain his grip._

"Y-You moron… Y-you can't… Carry me b-back…" _I tried taking a deep breathe, _"Y-You won't make it…"

"Mattie, I will make it back with you, got it?" _You're such a moron… _"You're my little brother, I won't leave you to die, I promised you I would protect you! I'm not backing down from that promise!" _Please, I don't want you to die too…_

"A-Al…" _Pain struck through my chest again, my throat burned as I couldn't breathe; blood suddenly splattered over America's face and chest. _"A-A…" _I couldn't even say another word to ask what it was… then I realized it was my blood, I had coughed it up; I still couldn't breathe._

"Shh, Mattie don't talk,"_ through all the chaos, his voice sounded so soft, he was calm… he relaxed me…. _"Listen Mattie, you're not gonna die, you're gonna live, you'll come home with me, you'll see Kumajirou again," _He distracted me with his talks and lifted me up, I screamed out again. Before I knew it, we were moving, he was carefully carrying me back, talking to me, telling me it would be okay…_ "You'll see Kumajirou, you'll go home, and I'll make you as many pancakes as you want and you'll pour a whole bottle of maple syrup on it, just like you always do." _Alfred…. _

"C-Can you…take care…O-of K-Kumajirou…" _God I'll miss him, I think this was the first time in my life I could actually remember his name._

"No, I won't, cause you will. I told you you'll see him again." _Please just take care of him… He's my world… please Al… _"Mattie we're almost there, just a little longer."

_The words gave me some hope… I tried smiling a bit…._

_It seems my body couldn't keep going… Breathing became harder, I gasped for air… I felt my heart beat slow down… It wouldn't keep beating… it couldn't handle anymore… I couldn't handle it anymore… _

"A-Al…" _My body felt colder… _"B-big brother…I-I love y-you…" _I want you to know that, you've always been the best big brother, til my very end… You've always protected me, cared for me, and even remembered me, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything back… _

"Mat! Don't you say that to me! Don't you give up!" _He cried_. "We're _so _close! Please!" _My body felt more numb every second I tried to breathe, but I felt water slowly sliding down my cheek, I didn't even know… I was crying… _

_I couldn't feel it anymore…everything was cold…Alfred slowly faded away from my sight… Everything faded to darkness… This is it huh?… _

_Alfred…thank you…. _

_Good bye…Big brother…. _


	2. Part 2: There's a sequel! Author note

Hello~ AUTHOR NOTE! Because of the reviews for a second one of this, a sequel of it told in america's point of view, I have written one of the same scene showing what had happened, finding Canada, and also bringing him back, aka his death.

If you would like to read it, it's been written as "I promised I would protect you!" under one of my stories. Please read and review! :D


End file.
